pregnant!
by Goku's little sister
Summary: One-Shot fic. Goten got his girlfriend, Samantha, pregnant. He went to go tell his parents but they wasn't too happy....at first. RR


Pregnant?!  
  
A/N: This story is about Goten getting his girlfriend, Samantha, pregnant.(He's in collage by the way.) He want to go tell his parents but wasn't so thrilled about it...at first. I actally had a dream about this and I decided to make a fic about it. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
19 years old Goten was in his room, studying for his test tomorrow. Just last week he found himself and his girlfriend, Samantha, in his bed together, naked. I guess they had too much to drink at the party. His phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Goten said.  
  
"Hi, Goten," Samantha said. She didn't sound too happy.  
  
"Hey Samantha! What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you remember last week when we had sex?"  
  
"Yeah." Goten got nervous.  
  
"Well.... I'm pregnant."  
  
Goten almost dropped the phone. He didn't want to have a child now!  
  
"Goten? Goten?! Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here."  
  
"Look you can leave me if you want but I'm keeping this baby." Samantha didn't really want Goten to leave.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, Samantha. But we have to tell our parents."  
  
"That's what I'm scared about. My parents told me not to have a family until I'm married."  
  
"Mine told me the same thing. But we have to tell them sooner or later."  
  
"You're right. How about we tell them tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Goten got worried. Worried about Samantha and how thier parent would react. He just didn't what to do anymore. This is a life changer for sure.  
  
Goten and Samantha was meeting each other outside. Today they was telling their parents about the pregnancy.  
  
"You're ready?" Goten asked Samantha.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." They in the car and went to Samantha's parents house first. They went up to it and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Samantha! Hi Goten!" Samantha's mother, Sorma, said and hugged them both.  
  
"Hi mom." She hugged her back.  
  
"Hi Mrs.Patterson." He also hugged her back.  
  
"So what did you come here for?" Sorma asked.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this. It's important," Samantha said. They all went to the livingroom. They saw Samantha's father, Sam, sitting on the couch.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"It seems like they have to tell us something important," Sorma answered for him.  
  
"Well you see mom, dad.... I'm pregnant," Samantha said. She and Goten was waiting for their reaction. They was silent for a moment and then....  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"Samantha, how could you?! I thought we told you that you can't have children unless you're married!" Sorma yelled.  
  
"I know but..." Samantha couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs.Patterson. I'll take care of the baby," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, you better!" Sam said, pissed.  
  
"Did you tell your parents yet, Goten?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Look... we will help you take care of the baby, right Sam?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Thanks mom, thanks dad. Come on, Goten. We better go to your parents' house," Samantha said. They both left.  
  
They went up to the house and rung the doorbell.  
  
"Hey Goten! Hey Samantha!" Goku greeted them.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Hey Mr.Son."  
  
"So...what's new?"  
  
"Sit down. It's really important." They all sat down in the livingroom and ChiChi came down.  
  
"Mom, dad.... Samantha's pregnant," Goten said. They was waiting for their reaction. ChiChi fainted and Goku caught her.  
  
"You two can stay if you want," Goku said, being nice. He knows that they are in a bad situation right now and it might get worse once ChiChi wakes up. Goten and Samantha went upstairs. Samantha called her parents to tell them that she's staying at his parents' house.  
  
When ChiChi woke up she started fixing dinner but she was still mad. Goku was in there with her.  
  
"I can't believe that he would get her pregnant! What about collage? Is he just going to give that up? And don't touch that roll!!" ChiChi yelled when she saw Goku trying to steal a roll.  
  
Goku pouted but then said, "I know you're mad ChiChi but they probably didn't know what they were doing. We could aleast help them."  
  
ChiChi sighed, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Here, you can have it." She gave him the roll.  
  
"Yay!" Goku went in the livingroom. ChiChi picked up the phone and called Bulma.  
  
"Really? Oh my God!" Bulma was on the line with ChiChi.  
  
"What's going on now?" Vegeta knew that they had to be talking about something.  
  
"Goten got his girlfriend, Samantha, pregnant."  
  
"Oh," Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean 'oh?' They are in a very bad situation right now!"  
  
"It's not my problem."  
  
Bulma sighed and shooked her head. "Anyway....."  
  
(two days ago, Saturday)  
  
Goten stayed over his parents' house yesterday. Hardly anyone talked to him so he mostly stayed in his room. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," He said. Videl came in.  
  
"Hi Goten!"  
  
"Hey Videl."  
  
"Come with me," Videl said and she pulled him downstairs. They saw Samantha waiting by the stairs.  
  
"What's going on, Videl?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see." They went to the backyard and saw that everything was decorated.  
  
"What's this?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's a baby shower. We planned it for you two," Videl said. (A/N: I think it'll be a little too early to have a baby shower but oh well.)  
  
"Wow. Thanks." Everybody was there. All of them started partying and eating. They gave presents even though they didn't know if it was going to be aboy or girl but guessed it was a girl. Everybody had a great time.  
  
(9 months later)  
  
Today was the day Samantha was giving birth to the baby. She had to drop out of school but Goten stayed in so he can have a good job when he get out. They got married 2 months after the baby shower. Samantha was in the delivery room while the rest was in the waiting room. Goten was nervous.  
  
"Just calm down, Goten. Samantha would do fine," Gohan said.  
  
Goten nodded, "OK."

"Ok, Samantha. Don't push yet, just breathe," the doctor said.  
  
Samantha did what she was told for a while. "Please can I push now?"  
  
"Alright, push." She pushed as hard as she can. The baby came out. I was a girl! The baby started crying.  
  
"The baby is out now. You can relax. It's a girl, by the way," The doctor said. Samantha nodded.  
  
The doctor came in the waiting room. "It's a girl!"  
  
Everybody cheered except Vegeta. "How is she, doctor?" Sorma asked.  
  
"She's doing great. You guys may see her now." Everybody went to go see Samantha and the baby. They saw the baby first. She had black hair and black eyes. Then they went to go see Samantha.  
  
"How are you, darling?" Sorma asked.  
  
"I'm fine, mom." The rest congradulated Goten and Samantha and left to have their moment.  
  
"Did you see the baby?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's beautiful, just like you."  
  
"Thank you, Goten." A few days later, Samantha was able to go home and take care of the baby with Goten.  
  
A/N: Well that's all. What did you think? R/R. No flames please.


End file.
